The Robot That I AM (A Point of No Return)
The Robot That I Am is Chapter 1 of the story A Point of No Return. Publish during the 9th of March,2012 This is writen in Akuma's POV Chapter One "This is your next target Akuma,you know what to do right? Kill her leave nothing behind not even a single evidence." Said my master. I looked at the picture, it was of a young girl around her twenties her blonde hair is tied back in a ponny tail and her yellow eyes looks like thunder. Today was the first time that I was asked to kill a girl. I wonder do they plead for their life like the others that I have killed? Or do they scream until they lost their voice? It does not matter as long as they're dead. "Finally that girl will get what she deserves. She destroyed my plans now she and that pathetic teenager will know the price to pay for their actions" My master said and right after he laughed. I silently exited the room and leave my master to laugh at his own jokes. It was then later that afternoon. I began my search of this young girl that my master have asked me kill. I saw her walking along the busy road of Chicago. She seems to be looking for something that can not be bought else where. I went inside of the shop she just went out of and ask the shopkeeper of what she wants. "That girl is crazy she thinks she can still find a type writter in town? The last I see of that kind of technology was 10 years ago!" A Typewriter? Why would a girl like her want a type writer? I seemed to be asking myself a lot of question..Is it normal for a Robot to have a mind? Is it posible for a Robot to even have a sense of curiousity? As I was pretending to be looking around for something she turn her head and looked at my direction. With a sad look on her face and perhaps a tear she looked away and continue her walk. I continue to follow her...she is unlike those of who I have encountered. Why is it she haven't noticed that I am following her? Isn't it too obvious? Why is it that she cried when she saw me? After a few hours of following her I finally manage to make her turn into an alley. There was no other way out. Finally I manage to trap her. "Calvin!" She yelled and then she hugged me. This is the time.. I need to kill her now. I activated my defense mechanism and as I was about to stab her. When suddenly the girl burst out in tears. "I thought you died Calvin! I thought I'll never see you again!" "Who...is Calvin?" I asked her. "Calvin! Don't you remember me? I'm Adeline Adeline Lauri! Don't you remember? We're suppose to get maried!" "Married? What does that mean? I don't know who you are. I don't know ...I'm suppose to.." "Calvin remember!" she said as she was trying to rip off my shirt and after a while of pestering me..she finally did and when she saw my robot body.She quickly backs away. "You're not Calvin.." The End of Chapter 1 Category:Chapter Category:March 2012 Category:A Point of No Return